Paraphernalia
by kayfanatik
Summary: Georgie and Dillon are married and living happily ever after, But there is a deep dark secret that Dillon harbors and vows to never let Georgie find out what it is. These two are going to struggle, but will true love hold out in the end? And at what costs


A/N: Hey everybody, this is my very first General Hospital fic, I've only been a fan for about a month or two, so tell me how I'm doing!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dillon! Dillon, where are you?"  
  
My body tensed with fear of being caught, my toes curled and mashed themselves deep into the red carpet. I couldn't let my wife see what I was doing.  
  
"Uh, I'm up here, hon!" I yelled while I was frantically trying to hide my little mess that I had created. I grabbed a plastic bag and my razor and I scraped the rest of the white powdery goodness into it. I couldn't let it go to waste.  
  
"There you are." She threw the door open just as I had thrown the bag and its contents underneath the four post bed of our bedroom. This goddess of a woman was standing before me, her hair wind blown and her eyes sparkling with joy. I couldn't help but gather her in my arms and spin her around over and over again.  
  
"Dillon!" she giggled. "Had a good day, I assume?"  
  
I tweaked her nose gently. "Well my fair Georgie Quartermaine, now that you are here I am. Come, lay down with me a bit." I gestured toward the bed.  
  
I picked her up and carried her like a princess and laid her gently on the soft pillow on the bed. Her hair spread out perfectly and she looked so angelic. I leaned down slowly to kiss her on her mouth.  
  
"Dillon," she stopped me, "you have sugar on your nose." She giggled.  
  
My heart stopped. Damn! I brought my hand to my nose frantically and wiped my face clean. Georgie looked astonished at this frantic act, but what else was there to do?  
  
"Dillon, I wanted to lick it off!" she pretended to pout.  
  
I swallowed and smiled weakly. "Oh babes, your mouth is sweet enough as it is, I want to taste you and only you, not extra sugar," I said very smoothly.  
  
She smiled at me, "You are so incredibly cheesy, but that's why I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. With all my heart." I whispered. I could feel her hot breath on my face as we leaned in to kiss.  
  
RING RING "Damn it!" we both said in frustration. It was the phone, it always ruined the best moments.  
  
"You get it," I said.  
  
"No, you get it." she retorted.  
  
Oh, so she wanted to play the game that way?  
  
"I will tickle you if you don't grab that phone!" I threatened, my hands clutching her ribcage.  
  
A fake look of terror washed over her face. "No! No, not the ribs! Not the ribs!"  
  
She grabbed the phone just as I began to squeeze.  
  
"Hello, Georgie Quartermaine speaking.hello?" she looked angry as she sighed and slammed the phone back down on its cradle.  
  
"Damn prank calls. Oops!" she said as she accidentally bumped the phone with her arm. It fell with a melodic clang as it dropped to the ground. She leaned over to pick it up when my heart stopped. The cocaine!  
  
"Uh, Georgie, deary, why don't I pick that up for you. I don't want you bumping your head. On the table again like you did the other day." I jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone. She just stared at me like I was having a screw loose.  
  
"Ok, thanks, I guess." She looked at me with uneasy eyes. "But I am perfectly capable of picking up a phone without bumping my head into a table."  
  
I snorted. "Yeah, but you could have really fooled me when you did the other day." I said teasingly.  
  
She gave me the "evil" eye squint and stuck her tongue out at me. "You are so mean. This is getting pointless, I'm going downstairs to fix some dinner. You up for some steak?"  
  
My stomach rumbled at the mention of steak. Georgie's marinade was the best in the world for steaks. "You betchya." I grinned.  
  
The phone suddenly rang again. I picked it up this time. "Hello Dillon Quartermaine speaking."  
  
"Dillon Quartermaine, this is The Riz, I'm calling on the count of your order."  
  
I froze. It was the king of drugs calling me. I glanced over at Georgie and I put my hand over the receiver, 'Georgie hon, this is an important call from the office, if you could just go downstairs and start that wonderful supper.."  
  
"Oh of course." She said softly. I felt horrible shooing her out like that, but I couldn't talk with a drug dealer with her in the room.  
  
"So do you have the paraphernalia? When can I get it?" I said desperately.  
  
"Chill out, yo, I got here for you. All you have to do is come down to pier 51 with the cash."  
  
"Any cops?" I asked.  
  
There was a pause on the other line. "No guarantees." 'click'  
  
The dial tone was all that could be heard on the other side of the line. He had given his orders and hung up. I was so desperate for the drugs, I had to leave right then.  
  
I ran downstairs only to be greeted with a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Honey, where are you going?" Georgie asked, looking worried as she flipped over a juicy steak.  
  
"Georgie, I can't stay tonight for supper, I have to go take care of some business for Alcazar. I'll be back around midnight." I lied. It pained me to see her eyes drift from mine to the steaks to the lovely dinner settings on the table.  
  
"Ok, I understand." She said, disappointment in her voice.  
  
I ran over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "So sorry honey." And with those words I walked out the door into the night, leaving my clueless loving wife at the stove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well? Any good? Yeah, Dillon is being a little dork, he's all messing around with drugs and not telling Georgie anything. Review! 


End file.
